


Always Finding Each Other, Even In Different Universes

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of cs au oneshots I wrote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Finding Each Other, Even In Different Universes

"Ugh, What now?!" Emma exclaimed as she threw the covers off her body with a grunt and looked for her slippers.

She was sleeping peacefully when she heard a loud meowing coming from the corner of her room -Ruby was in a party, so she was alone, finally-

She turned her head, struggling to see on the dark, when she saw an orange cat sitting on Ruby's bed looking at her with bright big eyes.

"Where did you come from, buddy?" Emma stood up, picked the cat up and lifted up her hand to pet it. The feline purred and Emma lifted an eyebrow. She wasn't much of a cat person. Maybe it had to do with the fact one of the foster homes had more cats than children, and none of them liked to be around her.

Except this one.

But where did it came from?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She moved the curtain of the window to see who it was -she didn´t want to risk anything- and saw the  _ **hottest**_   guy she had ever seen. Emma actually dropped her jaw as she looked at him. He had messy hair, bags under his eyes  and naval blue pijama shorts, while his chest remained bare _ **.**_

She blinked a few times before she stepped back, put the cat down, picked up the lock and opened the door.

The hot guy looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Umm, hello, apologies for bothering, but I lost my cat, have you seen it somewhere?"  _he has an accent too?_ _damn_

"Maybe, but first, who are you?" Emma tried to act cool and leaned against the door.

"Jones, Killian Jones, what about you lass?" Killian asked with a raised a raised eyebrow

"Emma Swan" Emma shook his hand "And, yes, I have seen your cat" Emma smiled as his eyes sparkled as he looked over her shoulder.

"You have?" Emma nodded and took a step back "Actually..." Emma entered the room and motioned him to enter. He followed Emma and grinned as she grabbed his cat on her arms.

"Smee!" Emma handed him the cat before she snorted loudly.

"Smee? Are you serious? You named your cat after Captain Hook's best friend?"

"First of all, he was his first mate, Swan, and second, it's one of my favorite books since I was a lad, so, aye, I named him after one of its characters" He said as he looked at her with his brightly blue eyes and petted his cat with his right hand.

"It's my favorite too" Emma shrugged and Killian looked at her surprised.

"Really? Well, I guess I should thank Smee for escaping, because then I wouldn't have met you, love" He smiled adorably as he looked from his cat to her.

Emma rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, when she heard another knock.

 _Maybe it's Ruby,_ Emma moved the curtain again and looked through the window.

"Oh dammit" Emma muttered and looked back at Killian with worry.

"Swan, what is it?"

"The Resident advisor, what the hell is she doing here?" She asked confused, but then her gaze landed on Smee "Your cat! You can't have pets in your room! How did I forget that?" Emma looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Swan, it's just-" Another three knocks interrupted him.

"Resident advisor! It will be just a minute, miss Swan!" Emma looked around her room and had an idea.

"The closet! Hide in the closet!" She pointed at it and Killian huffed.

"Swan, that's one of the most cliché places I would-"

"Jut do as I say!" She commanded harshly and Killian groaned.

"Fine!" He took his cat with him and closed the door of the wardrobe after entering.

Emma let out a sigh before she opened the door.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan, I just got some complains about a cat you may have in here with you"

"A cat? Sorry, but I'm… allergic to cats" Emma struggled not to slap her forehead.

"And what about the meowing?"The RA placed her hands on her hips and looked at her defiantly.

"It- was me, I- was talking to my friend on the phone about going to see  _Cats_ tomorrow, and I- got excited" Emma shrugged.

"But you said you were allergic to them"

"I meant the play" 

The lady furrowed her eyes before she nodded.

"Okay, just, don't get too excited at this hour in the night"

"Okay, I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Emma smiled at her and hoped the earth swallowed her.

"I hope it won't. Have a good night" The lady stepped back and walked down the hallway.

"Goodnight!" Emma checked to see if she was gone before she closed the door and glared at Killian, who opened the closet door and tip-toed outside the wardrobe..

"Is she absent?"

"Yes, she's gone" She crossed her arms and continued glaring at him. He sighed as he accommodated the cat on his arms. 

"I'm sorry, Emma. I found this little mate on the street yesterday and I couldn't leave him" He looked at the floor, trying to hide his guilt and Emma´s expression softened.

"It's okay, I get it, I would have done the same." Emma smiled at Killian and he smiled back "And- how are you gonna deal with this?"

"I don't know" Killian sat at the corner of Ruby's bed and looked at Smee worriedly.

"Well, there are just 3 weeks left" Emma sat beside him and caressed the kitten's head, it purred and brushed its head against the palm of her hand "I'm sure we can hide Smee for a little longer, don't you think?"

"Is that a way of asking me out, love?" Killian quirked an eyebrow at her and this time Emma didn't roll his eyes.

"You wish, Jones, I´m just using you for your cat" Emma joked and Killian pouted.

"Fair enough" He smirked.

"But, maybe- I mean if you want, of course, we could go out someday?" Emma bite her bottom lip.

"I'd love that, just one condition, you let me plan the evening"

"We´ll see" Emma narrowed her eyes. Killian stood up, cat in arms.

"Maybe I should go, it's late and I don't wanna bother any further"

"Killian, you don't bother me, but yeah, it´s late, and I don't want us to get in trouble, again"

"I'm sorry you had to lie for me, love" Killian blushed slightly.

"It's okay, will I see you tomorrow?" Emma leaned against the doorway as Killian exited the room and turned to look at her.

"Aye, of course, goodnight, Swan" Killian smiled at her.

"Goodnight" She smiled back and waved her hand.

Killian turned around, and almost crashed into Ruby who was looking at them with a knowing smirk.

"Apologies, lass"

"It´s okay,  _mate_ " Ruby replied with mischievously.

Killian scratched behind his ear and headed towards his room.

Ruby turned to look at Emma and giggled.

"Who's that and where can I get one?"

"Are you gotta get in or not, cause I'm tired and I haven't slept" Emma glared at her friend.

"Okay" Ruby entered the room first and Emma peeked her head through the door to look at the hallway.

_Hell, this was going to be fun._


End file.
